Mark of Athena
by SugarIsHEALTHY
Summary: Romans and Greeks. Together. What could go wrong? ...Don't answer that. Rating might change. I don't own the Percy Jackon or the Heroes of Olympus series.
1. Leo I

Leo's POV

Leo was starting to annoy everyone.

He didn't get it. All he was trying to do was lighten the mood, but no, Piper just _had_ to punch him and Annabeth just _had_ to glare daggers at him every time he made a joke.

But making a joke out of everything was Leo's way of getting rid of stress. If nobody thought you were nervous, you weren't. It worked_ most _of the time.

They had left for the Roman camp a while ago on the _Argo II_. They had brought most of the campers from Camp Half-Blood, leaving only a few people behind, which consisted of many Aphrodite campers. There wasn't enough room on the boat for their make-up and hair products, they had said. At that, Piper had rolled her eyes and Connor and Travis Stoll had walked away, muttering something about cooking supplies. Leo wondered what they were talking about, but he didn't have to wait long to find out.

Before they had left earshot on the flying ship, they had heard piercing shrieks coming from camp. Everybody wondered if camp had been attacked and they were considering turning back, much to Annabeth's dismay, but it was hard to ignore the snickering Stoll brothers.

Once they were cornered, Travis and Connor admitted to replacing the Aphrodite cabin's hairspray with Pam cooking spray and their lip gloss with jelly. The few Aphrodite campers on the boat, save Piper, were offended, but everybody else found it hilarious. But that was the last real laugh people had for a while, as the strain of what they were doing began to settle on them.

Now, as they neared their destination, most of the campers wore scowls or frowns on theirs faces, and the others were full of nervousness and anxiety. Leo felt all of those, but tried to hide it.

When he drove the _Argo II _at the top of the boat, Annabeth would sit and gaze out on the sea of clouds. Leo would pester her on her adventures with her missing boyfriend, Percy Jackson, and he was in awe at all they did. Despite all the time aboard the _Argo II,_ Annabeth hadn't finished recounting their stories, due to Leo's constant interruptions.

But soon Annabeth had relieved all of her and Percy's adventures and Leo was basically worshipping Percy. Leo could _not_ believe that Percy actually did all that and then the only reward he asked for was the god's paying more attention to their kids. If Leo had been offered immortality, he would be chilling on Mount Olympus, instead of driving a warship (no matter how awesome), to their possible death.

The _Argo II_ turned out incredible. It was twice as long as Festus had been, and many times wider and taller. There was a room (although "room" didn't even start to compare to the size of these), for each cabin, a forge, a swords arena, and even an amphitheater. Although all this was awesome and all, Leo's personal favorite was the masthead. Festus' head, which Leo himself had welded onto the front of the boat with his super cool fire powers, stood proud and tall at the prow of the boat, as if keeping watch for the demigods.

Leo was burst from his daydreams as Nico di Angelo walked up on deck. Nico had showed up right before they were supposed to leave for the Roman camp. Although the son of Hades creeped Piper and Leo out and unnerved Jason for some reason he refused to tell them, everybody else had seemed willingly enough to have him join them.

Despite everybody being fine with Nico, Leo felt suspicious of him. Not to mention the emo look he had going for himself, he seemed as nervous as Jason, if not more, as they neared the Roman camp. Although he wasn't sure, Leo dismissed the kid's nervousness as natural Greek/Roman reaction s to meeting the others for the first time in centuries.

Nico nervously glanced over the edge of the _Argo II. _"We're going to be there in about an hour, right?"

Leo narrowed his eyes, his suspicion returning. "Yea, but how did you know that?"

For a second, it seemed like Nico started to panic. His normally cold and expressionless eyes looked like a cornered animal that knows there's no way out. Although it was gone in an instant, Leo was sure he saw it.

"Well, we've been flying for awhile, we had to be getting close," Nico covered smoothly. It was impossible to tell that a second before he had been like prey in the clutches of a predator.

"Right," Leo replied carefully. He didn't know what was with the son of Hades, but he had heard stories where Nico unleashed armies of dead onto people that annoyed him. Leo was pretty sure zombies would be harder to kill in real life than in video games.

"Well, I'm going to go back down… See you," Nico waved half-heartedly then walked away.

Leo glanced at Annabeth who was still staring dreamily into the distance.

Suddenly, she looked at him and asked, "Hey, was that Nico?"

Leo sighed and nodded. Annabeth didn't look like she wanted to look back at the cloud, so Leo asked her more questions about the Savior of Olympus, Percy Jackson.

-:-

"This is your Supreme Commander speaking," cue groans, "We will be landing in 10 minutes. Thank you," Leo turned off the speaker, which he had installed to be heard through out the whole boat. For some weird reason, people didn't appreciate his title. Leo would never understand some organic life forms.

As he stood nervously next to the steering wheel, Leo thought about the impending Roman camp visit. They were so close! Hopefully the Romans wouldn't kill them on sight so he would have time to check out the Roman girls. Of course, that wasn't the _only_ reason he'd like to live.

But thinking about the Roman camp wouldn't make it come any faster, so Leo waited.

And waited.

_Darn ADHD, hasn't it been 10 minutes yet? _Leo thought grumpily. He checked his watch and… 4 minutes. Hydra droppings.

_Yay, only six more minutes, _Leo thought sarcastically as he mentally beat up the ADHD part of his brain. Which was all of it. Man_,_ was he getting a headache…

Since Leo was still a child at heart, (and, we might as well admit, at mind), he spent several of the remaining minutes by finding pictures in the few clouds that were above them.

_Ooh, that one's Festus, and that one's the _Argo II, Leo thought happily as he gazed at the clouds, forgetting the stress of the current situation. That is, until most of the people on board came up on deck so they could see the camp.

Leo glanced at his watch and did a double take. Only one minute! He forced himself to focus on the task at hand, giving the sky one final wistful glance.

Leo started to land the boat and everybody stumbled a little as it hit the ground with a soft _thud_, but recovered quickly. Leo quickly dashed to the railing where the campers stood in an awed silence. He peeked over the railing next to Piper, Jason, and Annabeth and caught his breath.

"Holy Zeus."


	2. Piper I

**Thanks to anyone that read my story! Here's chapter 2. Oh and if you have any preferences for who's POV it should be next PLEASE TELL ME! So here you go!**

Piper's POV

As Piper gazed at the glorious site, she heard Leo breathe, "Holy Zeus."

"Holy _Jupiter_," Jason corrected softly, "When in Rome…"

"Yea, yea, do as the Romans do, blah, blah, blah," Leo mumbled, also taking in the shocking scenery. Piper turned back to look over the railing and could still not fathom exactly what she was seeing.

Everything was very Roman; Roman temples, Roman shops, Roman statues. Piper saw graceful white arches, sturdy marble pillars, and statues of people in togas. She saw different temples, some of them obvious on which god they were for. There was a big red one with human skulls on spikes that immediately reminded Piper of the Ares cabin back at Camp Half-Blood. But all that wasn't even the most shocking.

In the field where the_ Argo II_ had landed stood maybe 200 Roman soldiers. All heavily armed. They were all staring at the boat, some with confusion, some with panic, and many with hatred. _ Uh Oh,_ Piper thought.

Although she knew that they couldn't see the people on the boat because Leo had designed it so they could see but not be seen, Piper felt self-conscious seeing all the Romans gaze up at them.

"Well, we should get down there, shouldn't we?" Leo asked as he pressed the button that lowered the ramp to the ground, "Who's coming?"

"I think it would be best if only us four went down right now," Annabeth answered quietly, "Then the Romans won't think we're attacking."

"Sounds good. Let's get down there, then," Jason rubbed his hands together, looking nervous.

The four of them walked to the door where the ramp was, a crowd of campers behind them. They knew that they weren't coming out at first, but they wanted to see what happened and wish Piper, Jason, Leo, and Annabeth good luck.

Piper stopped before the door and glanced at the others to see they were doing the same. They all took a deep breath and Leo opened the door.

All the Roman's eyes immediately stopped looking at the ship and snapped to them. Piper, Jason, Leo, and Annabeth all hesitated and glanced at each other again. They came to a silent agreement and started walking down the ramp.

If Piper had thought she was self-conscious on the boat, it was nothing compared to what it was like walking to the ground. Every soldier in the field watched her every move, there to witness anything bad or embarrassing she did.

As if that wasn't enough, every fiber in her being felt like it was entering enemy territory. Her instincts screamed at her to flee or attack. But Piper swallowed her fear and continued walking calmly down the long ramp.

As she got closer, Piper could more easily see individual Romans. There were some standing at the front as if they were leaders and many of them were wearing togas. But Piper really noticed two toga wearers that also had on regal purple cloaks.

The guy seemed vaguely familiar, but Piper couldn't place him. He had messy black hair and startling green eyes that Piper felt she should know. His eyes were warm and welcoming, something she couldn't say about the girl. Her eyes were dark and emotionless, reminding Piper a little bit of Nico's eyes. The girl had long black hair and, surprisingly, two metal dogs, one gold and the other silver, at her feet.

Finally, the four Greek demigods came to the end of the ramp. They stopped momentarily at the end of the board then gingerly stepped onto the grass.

And they weren't killed.

Yet.

Piper heard Leo murmur, hardly louder then breathing, "One small step for Greek, one giant leap for Greek kind." Piper inwardly rolled her eyes at him.

They two leader-like people stepped forward. The guy grinned and spread his arms.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter."


	3. Annabeth I

**I'M SOOOO SORRY! *****Karate chops flying papaya (just 'cuz it's fun to type) away with awesome ninja skills*******

**I am a horrible updater and haven't updated in a REALLY REALLY REALLY long time! Feel free to chase me with pitchforks!**

**But part of the reason I was so slow on this chapter was A) this is a really hard chapter because the Greeks and Romans finally meet (btw I'm not too sure on how I did; please tell me!)**

**B) This is Annabeth's POV. I had decided before I started writing this that I wasn't going to do her POV, but only one person (Thank you, anonymous reviewer, myth reak) and they said to do Annabeth. I took a long time to do this because I was REALLY afraid of ruining her character. So if you think I did a bad job at her, PLEASE TELL ME.**

**So, anyway, this chapter is long overdue, and is (fairly) long. So enjoy!**

**PS: if you see any paragraphs that don't seem like they belong in that place, please tell me! I had to type it on different computers and added a section in the middle and it got a little complicated.**

**PSS: PLEASE TELL ME WHOSE POV YOU WANT NEXT!**

Annabeth's POV

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter."

If a couple hundred Roman soldiers weren't staring up at her, Annabeth would have screamed and ran over to Percy.

As it was, she _did_ have a couple hundred Roman soldiers staring at her, so instead she stood stiffly, eyes searching Percy's face, drinking in his presence.

And living-ness.

But she was torn away from her thoughts as the unfriendly-looking girl started speaking.

"You are the Greeks, correct?" She paused for the four demigods to nod, "Well, since you seem to be peaceful, you are welcome in Camp Jupiter."

As she was speaking, Annabeth saw a skinny blonde kid shift angrily. His eyes burned with hatred and he gripped a teddy bear so tight his knuckles were white.

When the girl finished talking, Annabeth sensed her friends relaxing slightly. But the girl wasn't finished.

"But be warned, we will not look kindly upon any harm caused by you," She then turned towards the assembled Romans. "Centurions will come to the Senate house, along with Greek representatives. Back to your regular activities," She dismissed. She then turned towards the group of Greek demigods, still standing uncomfortably at the end of the ramp.

"Are there any others on your boat?" She asked suspiciously. Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and Jason all nodded, if a bit hesitantly. They didn't want the Romans to be angry and accusing at the number of Greeks, but lying was not an option.

The girl sighed, the told them, "Go tell them to remain on the boat, then you four return down here," She paused, and then added, "I am Reyna, praetor of the twelfth legion, by the way," **[A\N: Did anybody else notice that Jason said he was praetor of the first legion in TLH and Reyna said the twelfth legion in SoN?]** She stopped talking and it was a clear enough indicator that they should start following her orders.

Before they started up the walkway, Annabeth glanced back at Percy. He was still grinning and was admiring the _Argo II_. Although he didn't know it, the Greeks on board were probably gazing back at him. Annabeth hoped that this meant he remembered them.

Remembered her.

Then Percy caught her eye and by the look in his, she knew he remembered.

Annabeth couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face as she, Piper, Jason, and Leo walked up the wooden path. She felt like she was gliding and the only thing stopping her from floating into the clouds was the need to be next to Percy.

All the campers on deck were smiling as well, having seen Percy and Annabeth's expression. Jason and Leo seemed to be the only ones confused, as Piper must have realized who the guy that had welcomed them was.

But despite his confusion, Jason seemed much more at ease now that he had at least seen some of his old friends. Annabeth wondered how he was dealing with being replaced as praetor; there were enough clues to know that Percy was now praetor. She had hoped they got along; it would _not_ help the trusting issues if their two leaders hated each other's guts.

The four of the Greek representatives told the rest of them to stay on the boat while they went down to the Senate meeting. Annabeth was excited to see an _actual_ Roman Senate meeting happen. So man historical things had happened there! Some of them deaths…

But that wasn't the point.

When they got back on land, Annabeth immediately enveloped Percy with a hug. He hugged her tightly back and they stood there, not talking, just marveling in each other. Then Leo started to sing a love song and it got awkward.

Percy and Annabeth stopped, hugging, blushing, but still held hands tightly. Annabeth noticed that the only people left by the boat were herself, Percy, Leo, Piper, Jason, Reyna, and two other Romans that Annabeth didn't recognize (obviously).

One was a guy with a wrestler's build but the face of a toddler. The girl that was standing next to him had dark skin and curly dark hair.

As Annabeth finished observing the pair, Reyna said, "Before we start towards the Senate building, we should introduce ourselves. As I said before, I am Reyna, praetor of the twelfth legion and daughter of Bellona," As she finished she looked at the rest of the group expectantly, waiting for one of them to introduce themselves.

Finally, Annabeth stepped forward, "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," She said and stepped back next to Percy, waiting for another person to step up.

Next, Piper spoke, "Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Leo Valdez, the awesome son of the awesome Hephaestus," Leo squealed. Yes, _squealed_. Annabeth saw several people give him weird looks, which she could understand, but she also saw the-girl-whose-name-she-still-did-not-know flinch as he spoke.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," Jason said, glancing at Percy. Annabeth could practically hear what he was probably adding in his head.

_And _ex-_Praetor._

Percy said, "Uh, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and, uh… yea." Annabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Even after spending some time in a strict Roman camp, he was still the same Seaweed Brain.

Not that that was a bad thing.

Next, the unfamiliar girl stepped forward. "Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto," She said quietly. Annabeth wondered what Nico would think when he found out he had another sister.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars," The buff guy said. Annabeth wasn't really expecting that, considering the baby face and all.

Reyna nodded in approval, then turned and started walking in the direction of what Annabeth assumed was the Senate building, leaving the rest of them to fall in behind her.

Percy and Annabeth walked in the back of the group, hand-in-hand. Annabeth noticed Hazel was glancing warily at Leo, who was skipping circles around all of them, sending Annabeth smirks when he neared the pair.

Jason seemed to be glowing now that he was in his camp, and he was eagerly taking in the surroundings. Annabeth would be admiring the architecture of the fabulous buildings, but she had something a little more important on her mind.

"I missed you, Wise Girl," Percy whispered as he wrapped his arm around Annabeth.

"I missed you, too, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth murmured back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We have a lot to catch up on, I'm guessing," Percy chuckles quietly as they slow to a stop next to an armless statue. Annabeth wondered why they stopped, but then the statue started talking.

"Alright, line up, one at a time," The statue ordered crossly, inspecting their group, "Ah, the _graecus, _I assume? Yes, yes, so it seems. Well, just because your Greek doesn't mean the rules don't apply to you. Weapons on the tray!"

Although it wasn't the first time Annabeth had seen moving, talking statues, she was still plenty startled. But not nearly as much as Leo.

"Whoa," He exclaimed, finally stopping his skipping to inspect the statue closer. "Are you an automation? The Roman Hephaestus people are awesome!"

The statue huffed indignantly. "I am _not _an automation, buy. I am Terminus, god of boundaries. Feel my wrath!"

A look of intense concentration crossed his face and Leo shifted uncertainly. When nothing happened for a few seconds, he turned to look back at the group. As he opened his mouth to speak, Terminus burst in.

"Do not look away when I am punishing you! You cannot move! I am strangling you! This is what you get for questioning my authority," He cackled as he continued to stare at Leo.

Finally, Terminus let out a sigh and relaxed his features. "There. Now keep in mind the pain of that the next time you try to disobey me," He sniffed and Annabeth could almost see him dusting his hands off.

Leo now looked extremely confused, but even he had the decency to look pained. Although he might have overdone it just a little.

"Ahhh! The pain! The pain! It's too much!" He cried out, falling to his knees as Terminus nodded in satisfaction. Leo turned to Jason and Piper collapsing at their feet.

"Take care of my baby," He whimpered, eyes fluttering closed, "Protect the _Argo II..._"

And then he fell silent.

Only to yelp as Piper kicked him.

"Hurry up with the dramatics, repair boy, we don't have all day" Piper said, smirking down at him.

"Jeez, beauty queen, no need to get violent," Leo grinned as Piper's smirk turned into a scowl.

"Don't call me that," Piper said roughly, going back to Jason. While her back was turned, Leo made a face and mimicked her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Valdez," Piper warned before she even turned around. Leo gulped and nodded obediently.

Most people were watching this exchange in amusement, (including the statue), but Annabeth saw the slightest flicker of jealousy in Hazel's eyes.

Leo cleared his throat, eager to change the subject. "So anyways," he turned to Terminus, "You were saying...?"

Terminus straightened up, (as much as you can when you're attached to a block of marble). "Hmph. Yes, I was _saying_ to put your weapons on the tray. Julia?

A little girl with brown pigtails **[A/N: In the SoN, it never says what color hair she has, just that it's in pigtails, so I picture it as brown hair. Sorry if you don't agree with me. (Btw, doesn't she have just an AWESOME name? :D)] **came out from behind him. She was carrying a tray full of deadly weapons, but that didn't seem to matter to her. She giggled and Terminus sighed.

"Julia, please bring the tray over, I've had enough 6-year-old behavior for today," she said, glancing at Leo. Leo didn't seem offended by this, but Julia pouted before bringing the tray over.

"Wait, we're giving our weapons to a 6-year-old?" Piper protested. Terminus snorted.

"Please, Julia is more capable than that monkey over there," He sniffed, throwing a distasteful look at Leo, who shook his head.

"Wow. Touchy."

"So anyway," Reyna interrupted, clearly impatient, "Everybody is required to put _all _weapons on the tray. They are not allowed in the Senate Building, or the city."

Annabeth wasn't sure what _city_ she was talking about, but she didn't push the matter for now.

After some grumbling from the Greeks, (the Romans apparently knew better than to argue with a statue), the group started past Terminus.

"Dude," Jason said to Leo, shaking his head, "Do you have to get on the bad side of _every_oneyou meet?"

"Well, sor-_ry_ that statue has no appreciation for the arts," Leo dramatically said, looking off into the distance.

Let's just say Annabeth wasn't the only one who rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, something occurred to Annabeth. She turned to Percy.

"Hey, doesn't Riptide appear back in your pocket?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yea, but don't worry about that; Terminus has Julia watch it to make sure it doesn't disappear."

Annabeth still wasn't entirely reassured, but she decided she should have a little faith in the 6-year-old. _It's not like anything will actually happen_, She thought.

How wrong she was.

**FINALLY! I'm sorry but that was a really hard chapter to write.**

**So, anyway, thanks for reading! Review! Favorite! Subscribe! Chase with pitchforks! Whatever!**

** TELL ME WHOSE POV YOU WANT NEXT!**

**Peace :D**


	4. Percy I

**Hey!**

**Sorry for the wait (I don't know how long it was…) but I've found a bunch of new books (THAT ARE SO GOOD) and I've been obsessing over those for awhile.**

**Also, I'd like to say that I'm a horrible updater. If you only read stories that are updated regularly, well see ya. I get distracted and write random one-shots or just don't write because I don't feel like it. So sorry about that, but I have a life (haha, funny joke…)**

**But anyway, thanks for the reviews! You guys ROCK! XD**

**Tell me whose POV you want next!**

Percy POV

Percy felt like he had swam in the River Styx again. Not the extremely painful part, just the invincibility part. The feeling that he could do anything, nothing or no one could stop him.

Unite the Greeks and Romans, who have centuries of hatred between them? Psch, no problem. Stop Octavian from killing his friends? Err… slightly harder, but still do-able (Hopefully). Anything was possible. Everything was going to work out.

Being with Annabeth just made him feel like that.

He could tell Annabeth wasn't completely satisfied about the whole Riptide thing, but he hoped she didn't stress about it. Julia was a very responsible 6-year-old.

Although when it's put like that, it's slightly more worrying.

Percy brushed those thoughts away and took a deep breath. It finally happened! The Greeks and Romans hadn't killed each other on sight, and that _had _to count for something.

He was slightly worried about Jason, though. Despite not being the brightest, Percy hadn't missed the glances Jason kept sending him and he knew what they meant. Percy was planning on giving the praetorship back to Jason anyway, but he wasn't sure if the looks were making him wasn't to do it more or less.

The mixed group of demigods walked through the city, each marveling at the sights. Percy remembered what he had thought when he first heard of adult demigods living there. He leaned down by Annabeth's ear.

"Hey, you know a lot of these adults are demigods. Some are even descendants of demigods," He whispered in her ear. She snapped her head to look at him, eyes wide.

"Really?" She whispered back, turning to look at the citizens in a new light.

"Yea," He murmured, looking at the surroundings. Then he thought of something.

"Hey, when was the last time you guys saw Nico?" He asked, turning back to Annabeth. She looked at him curiously.

"He's on the boat, but why-" She never finished her question because Percy suddenly stopped walking, a scowl on his face.

"That twerp…" He muttered. He then turned to Reyna, who had stopped along with the rest of the group, distracted by the delay.

"Reyna, there's another person who needs to be at the Senate meeting, too," Percy explained. Reyna frowned.

"I'm sure it's not-"

"It is," Jason interrupted, glancing at Percy. "I think I know who it is, and he needs to be there."

Reyna sighed, resigned. "Fine. You two go get him. _Quickly._"

The two demigods sprinted in the direction they cam from, heading towards the _Argo II._

Percy looked at Jason as they ran. "Nico?" Jason nodded grimly.

Percy scowled and mumbled under his breath, "That twerp is_ so _dead."

When they slid to a stop next to the giant war ship, both Jason and Percy looked up at it; it was truly magnificent.

Percy turned to Jason. "Maybe you should go up and get him." At Jason's raised eyebrows, he added, "Don't get me wrong. I _really_ want to see all of my friends, but it would take awhile and, surprisingly enough, being murdered by an angry praetor never made my bucket list."

Jason grinned and said, "Don't blame you. Reyna nearly took off my finger when I was late one time. I'll be back in a second." And with that, he took off up the ramp, leaving the son of Poseidon with thoughts of mutilation.

He was considering which body part he would rather have cut off when two figures appeared at the top of the walkway.

_...But the toes might be less painful. Note to self: Don't make Reyna angry. Ooh, there they are!_

As Percy shook off his ADHD thoughts, Jason marched down the ramp, dragging a pale Nico behind him.

Percy planted a smile with just the right touches of evil and insanity on his face. (He was hoping to creep Nico out).

It worked.

Nico's face was pale (even more than usual) and his eyes were darting around. He had that caged-animal look, kind of like what a demigod looks like when they're stuck between a monster and a brick wall.

But in this case, Percy was the monster and Jason was the brick wall.

He didn't like that comparison much.

As Jason and Nico neared, Nico started, "Look, Percy, I can-"

"Save it," Percy interrupted, startling the younger boy. "I _will _be more angry later, but right now, there are more important things. Do you _know _how worried Hazel is? Gaea told us you were captured!"

An incredulous look passed over Nico's face. "What? Captured? As you can see, I am certainly not captured," He said, gesturing to himself.

Percy gave him a look. "Yea. I can tell. But I thought you were looking for the Doors of Death?"

Nico shrugged. "Yea, I was. But then I stopped by camp and decided to hitch a ride. Gotta tell the others _some_time," He said, letting out a breath.

Percy's gaze hardened. "And that brings me to my second point. How in _Hades_ were you planning to tell everyone?"

"Uhhh… wing it?"

"I hate to interrupt this friendly cousin bonding," Jason cut in from behind Nico, "But Reyna is waiting. And we all know what happens when she gets impatient…"

The demigods didn't need any more encouragement and were soon sprinting towards the city.

"You're _so_ dead," Percy said to Nico as they ran. Nico winced.

"Thanks for the reminder."

**This was a wimpy chapter, but I wanted to get it up. So, sorry about that.**

**Tell me whose POV you want!**


	5. Leo II

**Miss me? I bet you did.**

**(If anybody can guess what book that's from, I'll give you a virtual high-five :D [Haha dream come true right? -_- Come on, you know you want it :D] But I kind of seriously doubt that anybody will get it… at least not from the book that I'm thinking about…and yep, that totally makes sense.)**

**Anyway, sorry for the late update but BEHOLD! IT'S VERY LONG! (Well, compared to the size of chapters **_**some **_**people write, it might be considered short. But compared to the chapters **_**I **_**normally write, it's long. Take THAT :P) Plus, I had it done a few days ago, but didn't have internet, thus further delaying my update, BUT I got a head start on the next chapter, and IT'S ALMOST DONE! *trumpets* (And it's pretty long too!)**

**By the way, sorry about any lack-of Percabeth. I'm not a romance writer, can occasionally tolerate reading it (but I die if it's a movie. *shudder* I was just forced to watch…**_**twilight. **_***scream in terror*) So if you're looking for a sappy romance mark of Athena…you came to the wrong place.**

**Thank you to those who actually read all of that! :D**

Leo's POV 

Leo had a lot on his mind.

One of the many topics fighting for dominance in his ADHD brain was who the Hades Percy and Jason went to get.

Another thing was these Roman girls.

That Reyna-chick was pointedly ignoring him as he winked at her. He grinned to himself. Just his type.

Out of the corner of his eye, Leo saw the younger girl- Hazel, he thinks- staring at him. This surprises him; she had seemed pretty cuddly with Mr. Chinese-baby-face. Fred or something.

Normally, Leo would be all for a girl looking at him, but this was different. She didn't seem to be checking him out, more staring at him in horrified awe, as if she wasn't sure if he was actually real. And that _kind _of creeped him out.

She was way too young for him, anyway.

Suddenly, the borderline-awkward silence was broken by large and heavy footsteps. Leo turned and saw the friendly Cyclops Tyson lumbering towards them. And was that a…_bird-woman _following him?

"Hello!" Tyson greeted in his normal childish voice. It didn't really fit him. "Annabeth!"

Tyson went over to Annabeth and wrapped her in a hug, nearly blocking her from sight. The bird-woman gave an irritated squawk.

"This is Ella," Tyson introduced, dropping Annabeth and walking over to the bird-woman. "She's a harpy."

Ella bobbed her head shyly.

"We would have come for the landing, but we were…" Tyson blushed and brushed crumbs off his mouth and shirt,"…distracted."

Before anyone could reply, three figures came to their group, the shortest one slouching and 'subtly' hiding behind the other two.

Reyna sighed. "_Finally._ Now who's this of-so-important person that you two _insisted_ on getting?"

Jason and Percy both stepped to the side, pushing an extremely nervous Nice di Angelo in front of them.

Leo didn't get what the big deal was, but all the Romans gasped. Hazel ran up to him and squeezed the life out of him. (_Can children of Hades/Pluto literally do that? _Leo pondered.)

"Thank the gods," Hazel breathed before pulling away and grabbing Nico by the shoulders and shaking him violently. "What is wrong with you? Do you know how worried we were? How are you here? What-"

"Hazel," Nico cut in firmly (as firmly as he could while being shaken by a seemingly psychotic thirteen-year-old), "Gaea never captured me. She must have been bluffing."

Hazel relaxed. "Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"Yes," Reyna said, a suspicious tone underlying her (apparently) usual indifferent one, "But what _doesn't _make sense is you being here with the _graecus._"

Leo wasn't sure what that was, but her tone didn't exactly comfort him.

"Hehe," Nico said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "About that...funny story, actually..."

"I'm sure." Reyna smiled sweetly, in a not-so-sweet sort of way.

"So...um..." Nico seemed to be stalling, Leo noticed suspiciously. Something must be up. (Oh, who is he kidding, he's completely lost.) "soI'mnotactuallyRoman,I'--" Nico paused, gulping at the air. He somehow managed to say that in one breath.

Reyna narrowed her eyes. "So what you're saying is you were a spy." It wasn't a question, Leo wisely observed.

Nico shook his head vigorously. "No! I was the only Greek that knew about you guys. And I never meant any harm!"

"Hold up," Annabeth held up her hands in a _slow down _signal. "So you're saying you_ knew _about Camp Jupiter? And where Percy was!"

"He only showed up about a week ago," Nico defended weakly.

Percy muttered something that sounded like, "But you pretended not to know me." Nico shot a half-hearted glare at him, but he gave up when he saw Annabeth's death gaze directed at him. Leo shuddered. Annabeth had looked at him that way once, and that was one time too many for Leo's liking.

"So you really did know him!" Hazel exclaimed, staring at Nico like it was the first time she ever saw him (and Leo was just starting to figure out that it actually wasn't, in fact, her first time seeing him, as it should be).

Nico sheepishly rubbed his neck. "Yes?"

"And you're not even Roman?" Hazel asked, looking bewildered. Nico shifted uncomfortably.

"I thought we covered this already...?"

Leo figured Nico was regretting that last comment, as Hazel smacked him, hard, on the head shortly thereafter.

"Hey!" Nico pouted, but Hazel only glared at him.

"You deserved it."

"Enough," Reyna cut in, "We're wasting time. _Nico _will join us in the Senate meeting, and he, along with the Greeks, will explain their side of the story. Percy, Hazel, and Frank will recount their quest, as well."

And with that, she turned away and strode swiftly down the street.

-:-

Leo could have gone hiswhole life without ever coming to a Senate meeting.

(Of course, he could also do without the whole do-an-impossible-quest-with-your-enemies-or-be-destroyed-along-with-the-rest-of-civilization. Yea. He didn't particularly like that part much, either.)

But, alas, he doesn't have much control over his life, and thus was stuck in a place more boring that the world of boring-ness.

(Don't judge. It's a place- the _official _term for it is 'school'_. _Leo shudders at the thought.)

"They are _graecus_!" The scarecrow with a name like Octopus screeched. "They are liars, traitors, thieves, murderers-"

"I helped save New Rome," Percy interrupted, obviously exasperated, "And I'm Greek. I could've let that giant destroy the city and the legions, but I didn't. And you're calling me, _us,_ murderers?"

Octopus (Leo really needed to work on remembering names) sputtered for a bit than said, "It's an act! You just 'saved' us to gain out trust. Besides, we could have defeated the army without your help."

Everybody had been watching the argument like a tennis match and leaned forward when Percy stood up from his place on the praetors' chair.

"Really?" Percy asked, raising his eyebrows, a slightly sarcastic edge to his voice. "So you could have defeated the whole army and the giant if Frank Hazel, and I hadn't come? Without the eagle, the imperial gold weapons, the Amazons-who actually would probably have been fighting against us had we not asked for their help? Not to mention that none of the monsters would have died. Could you _really _have?

Octavian (That's_ it_, Leo thought triumphantly) looked indignant as he turned to the other Senate members. "Are you just going to take this? This _graecus _is insulting Rome's honor!" The crowd shifted uneasily as he said that.

Percy seemed to realize his mistake and scowled. "What I'm saying is you guys raised me on a shield for a reason, like I said before. I even promised on my _life_ that the Greeks wouldn't cause any trouble. And…I said I would fight on your side if it came to that."

Leo's eyebrows crept up as the mutterings increased. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jason, who had sat with his Roman friends (Leo couldn't help it if he felt a little resentful), look at Percy in a new light. Whether it was friendlier or more hostile, Leo couldn't tell.

He alsosaw Annabeth narrow her eyes and felt uneasy. If Annabeth was worried, things had to be bad.

Of course, it was pretty easy to tell they were in trouble without Annabeth.

"Greeks and Romans _can't_ fight anymore," Percy continued, "We have to be united to defeat Gaea. If we-"

"Wait," Octavian interrupted, much to Percy's irritation, "What's _he _doing here?" He was pointing at Nico, who had slunk in unnoticed and hid in the shadows at the start of the Senate meeting. Now he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"He's a member of the Senate, he's allowed to be here," Percy covered, much to Leo's confusion. He thought Nice was going to ell them about being a Greek?

Then he realized that the way things were going, the Romans would be even less likely to trust them if they learned of a potential spy.

"Fine," Octavian huffed in response to Percy's explanation.

"As I was_ saying," _Percy said, annoyed, "If we all join together, we can beat Gaea, just like the two camps did during the second Titan was; The Greeks defending Olympus, the Romans attacking Mount Tam. But this time we have to combine the two camps to have any chance of winning this war."

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Octavian objected. Percy glanced at him, exasperated. Even Leo as getting annoyed with his constant outbursts, which was one of the things keeping him awake.

"I think we already covered that," Percy said, his expression a fake smile.

"So, anyway," Percy continued, "Before I get interrupted again, the Prophecy of Seven, or the second Great Prophecy, is starting. I know, I know," Percy held up his hands the calm the objecting crowd (of Romans), "You Romans have bad luck with that particular prophecy, but this time it's really starting. And I think we know who some of the seven are." He looked at Jason, who stood up.

"Piper, Leo, and I have to go," Jason said, gesturing for Piper and Leo to stand up with him." We went on a quest to rescue Juno, or Hera, who was captured by the giants."

Percy nodded. "And Frank, Hazel, and I are a part of it, too. We just need to find the seventh."

The room was silent for a moment as everybody took that information in. Then Annabeth stood up and all eyes were drawn to her.

"It's me," She said firmly. She looked so confident, even with all the attention on her, but the effect was kind of ruined by everybody talking at once. Leo could only hear snippets of things said.

"Why _her?"_

"There's too many _graecus _going!" (That one Leo was pretty sure came from Octavian.)

"Dude, she's so hot!" (Leo laughed mentally at that one. He traced it back to a drunk-looking teenager with a stained red mouth. Leo was pretty sure Annabeth heard it too because her eye twitched. Leo laughed even harder.)

"Why not someone else?"

"We're all doomed!" (That was Leo's personal favorite.)

"QUIET!"

Everybody grew silent instantly as they watched Reyna slowly rise out of her Praetors' chair. To Leo, she looked like some annoyed queen in the middle of a group of bickering noblemen, staying silent, then taking charge and delivering the final verdict. Which was pretty ironic considering her name meant 'queen' in Spanish.

"I'm sure Annabeth can explain her reasoning, _if_ she isn't interrupted again," Reyna said calmly, gazing at the members of the Senate sternly. She gestured for Annabeth to continue.

Annabeth nodded. "Thank you, Reyna. As I was about to explain, my mother, Athena, goddess of wisdom, contacted me." Many people started murmuring in hushed tones. "She told me that I was part of the seven going to Greece."

Leo figured that, as a daughter of wisdom, Annabeth was hiding something big. But he wisely chose not to question it.

It seemed Percy noticed that, too, but ignored it as well. "Cool. So if that's decided, we'll move on to transportation?" He looked at Reyna for approval, who nodded.

"Well, the _Argo II _is obviously how we'll get there," Jason said, causing people to nod.

"Does it need any repairs?" Reyna asked, reluctantly looking at Leo. He shrugged.

"It could use a little work, nothing major, though. Maybe some of my Vulcan siblings could help?" He asked hopefully. Reyna nodded.

"Great! It's settled," Percy announced. Suddenly, his face became troubled, almost panicked, and his hand twitched towards his pocket.

"What's wrong, _Praetor Jackson?_" Octavian sneered, standing up. There was a triumphant fire in his eyes. "There seems to be something troubling you in your pocket. Do you mind bringing it out?"

Percy hesitated, his eyes flicking back and forth. Octavian smirked.

"Don't' tell me you can't-or _won't,_" Octavian said mock-innocently, as if he knew what exactly was in Percy's pocket, "Please, take it-whatever it may be-out of your pocket." His tone had gotten a steel edge to it, signaling that there _would_ be problems if Percy didn't do what was asked.

Resigned, Percy slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen.

His sword, Riptide.

"Guards!" Octavian called, looking smugly at Percy. "It seems that our _praetor _has smuggled in a secret weapon."

Maybe Senate meetings weren't so boring after all.

**Hehe. I love Leo.**

**OMIGOSH! That reminds me! (I don't know how but it does…) Remember, in my story, Gaea was just bluffing about capturing Nico. Just want to remind you.**

**Thank you to all of those people that reviewd, favorite, subscribed, etc. You guys are freakin' amazing.**

**PEACE :D**


	6. Frank I

**Ok. I lied :( This wasn't that fast of an update. But it's not like it was a couple of months, right?**

**^Looking on the bright side :D**

**So, anyway, not sure how long the next update will take. Despite it being summer, I'm still not writing that fast :/ What are we going to do with me? *Give me candy!***

**^Amazing idea :D**

**Also, happy Fourth of July to those who celebrate it!**

Frank's POV

Frank was frustrated.

Just when they had figured everything out, Percy's sword just _had_ to appear in his pocket.

He was a little confused, also.

Terminus and Julia _always _kept an eye on the weapons, making sure nothing happened to them. Well, Terminus had _Julia _watch them.

And she's a very responsible 6-year-old.

Frank knew that it wasn't Percy's fault, and couldn't really blame him for reacting like that. Still, it would have been a little helpful if nobody had noticed Riptide reappearing in his pocket.

As soon as Octavian called for guards, several big, burly guys came out of the corner. Frank did a double take as he saw them. He did _not _know Senate meetings had body guards.

He could see the logic in it, though, seeing as how many assassinations, betrayals, etc. had happened in them.

But then again, at that particular moment, it kind of stunk that there were guards.

At least Octavian seemed to be enjoying himself (because that's all that matters, right?). He ordered the guards to arrest Percy, the Greeks, and Jason, claiming he was 'contaminated by the evil.' Frank suspected it was mostly because he just didn't like that Percy and Jason could become Praetors and he couldn't.

Seeing as there was nothing he could do, Frank decided that he and Hazel could sneak to the _Argo II, _assuming that's where they were being taken.

Frank realized that by doing that, all seven would be leaving on the _Argo II, _as planned.

_Take that, Octavian._

another thing was bugging him, as he and Hazel ran after the captives, heading in the direction of the _Argo II._

Does Octavian really hate the Greeks _that _much?

Apparently, yes.

Although, he might have had other, secret motives...

Frank lost that train of thought as they neared Terminus' statue. He could see the tray of weapons behind the statue and noticed the absence of a certain pigtailed 6-year-old. but he pushed that thought away as he and Hazel quickly grabbed theirs, Jason's, Piper's, Leo's, and Annabeth's weapons and continued toward the ship.

As the two of them hurried through the city, he saw a head peek out from behind a house in front of them.

Frank stopped and pointed to the figure when Hazel looked at him questioningly. She followed his finger and her eyes widened as she saw the person.

Julia, with her pigtails swinging as she leaned away from the building, gazed at the group of people getting farther away.

She turned back into an alley, but not before Frank saw a small, satisfied grin on her face. she had as odd glow in her eyes, almost maniacal.

And Frank didn't like that one bit.

-:-

As Frank and Hazel neared the _Argo II_, close behind Percy, Jason, and the others, he thought about what he and Hazel had seen back in the city.

Did Julia let Riptide go on _purpose_?

It seemed like a crime to think that about such a sweet, cute little girl.

But no matter how hard he tried, Frank couldn't shake the suspicion out of his mind.

They came within sight of the _Argo II _just as the group in front of them stopped near it's base. Frank could see them talking, but couldn't hear them, so he and Hazel snuck within earshot.

"...really thought I would just let you guys go?" Octavian was saying, "Jackson, you swore on you life that no trouble would happen. And it seems you broke that promise."

Frank drew in a breath, shocked, but Hazel shushed him, eyes on the group.

"Then...why are we here?" Percy asked, using his head (seeing as his arms were being held by Thug #1 and Thug #2) to gesture to their surroundings. He sounded surprisingly calm.

Octavian smirked. "Thought we'd give your friends a little show," He said, nodding towards the boat.

"How thoughtful of you," Percy said sarcastically. Frank was shocked. He had _humor _at a time like this?

Octavian shrugged. "I do my best. Now, enough wasting time; I'm sure our _guests _are just _dying _to know what all the fuss is about."

"Of course, but can I give you a quick piece of advice?" Percy asked. Octavian opened his mouth to say something, no doubt offensive, but before he could, Percy plowed ahead. "Always un-arm you prisoners."

Octavian's eyes widened and Percy's sword was out before Frank could blink. He watched, shocked, as Percy whapped Thug #1 and Thug #2 with the flat of his blade. They crumpled to the ground leaving Percy's arms free.

Octavian looked furious as he snarled. lunging at Percy, his finger extended as if he had claws. Frank snorted; only _he _could have claws, he thought with contempt.

Distracted by his thoughts, Frank completely missed Percy fending off Octavian. Honestly, he was kind of disappointed; he was looking forward to watching Percy beat the crap out of Octavian.

But he settled with staring at his limp form as he and Hazel rushed toward the (now unguarded) group.

Everybody, except for Percy, looked up at them with surprise as they gave them their weapons.

(Well, Leo didn't really, either; he was busy reuniting with his tool belt.)

"What are you guys doing here?" Annabeth asked after a couple seconds of awkward staring. her tone wasn't hostile, only curious and surprised.

"We weren't gonna let Octavian just arrest you guys," Frank said. He cleared his throat. "Or- um..._other _things." He glanced at Percy, who shrugged.

Again, Frank was amazed/appalled by his indifference. Couldn't he _see _what was happening?

But when he looked into Percy's eyes, he realized Percy knew all _too _well what was happening (maybe more than anybody). From what Frank knew, Percy had a _major _part in the second Titan War, and wasn't completely recovered yet. He was faking indifference because he knew that weakness in a leader was never good.

And Percy Jackson was nothing if not a strong leader- even if he didn't want to be. But everyone looked up to him as a leader, despite his objections.

Especially Frank.

As they climbed up onto the _Argo II, _Leo proudly leading ahead, nervousness overtook Frank. There were _Greeks _on board. He had grown used to the idea of Greeks, but the thought of being_ with _them, being one of the few Romans on board, well, that made Frank just a little bit anxious.

And could you blame him?

Once they reached the top of the boat, a crowd of wide eyes greeted Frank. But they weren't directed at him.

They were all looking at Percy.

After a second, a faun- er, _satyr_- bleated, "Per-r-r-rcy!" and trotted forward.

and that was enough to get the whole crowd swarming forward.

After a few minutes of Frank and Hazel standing awkwardly to the side, watching Percy greet his Greek friends, Percy untangled himself from the crowd.

"We need to get going," He said urgently to the others, who were watching him get mobbed, also. Annabeth rolled her eyes and gave him an _And I thought you were dumb before _look.

"Look around recently, Seaweed Brain?" she asked, exasperated. Percy blinked and looked over the edge of the boat. When he pulled back in he had a sheepish look on his face. Frank didn't blame him; he hadn't actually realized they had taken off either.

He could feel the movement now, though- it was subtle and soft, as if they weren't on a giant warship that was close to being mobbed by angry Romans.

_Angry Romans._

Frank could hardly believe he left the Romans for the _Greeks. _He even (kind of) aided their escape! What kind of a Roman soldier was he?

_One who's trying to save the world, _He reminded himself. It didn't help very much.

Annabeth led the Seven, minus Leo (Frank figured he was flying the boat), to what appeared to be the control room. Sure enough, Leo was there, flying the boat with some weird controls. Was that a Wii remote?

"So that didn't go exactly as planned," Annabeth started as they all sat down in various places throughout the room. Percy snorted. She glared at him and he held up his hands in surrender.

"What I want to know," Jason began, staring at Percy, "Is why your sword reappeared in you pocket."

Percy shrugged uncomfortably. "It always returns to me, but Terminus has Julia watch it to make sure it doesn't come to me during a Senate meeting." He chewed his lip. "Well, supposed to make sure it doesn't."

Frank figured now was a good time to tell them what he and Hazel had seen. "When Hazel and I were following you guys, we saw Julia."

At the group's looks, questioning why that was so important, Frank and Hazel recounted what they had seen, including the insane light in her eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Leo spoke up.

"The way you describe that reminds me of the look in Octavian's eyes when Percy's sword first appeared in his pocket," He said slowly, glancing at each of them.

Another moment of silence.

"Looks like Rome may have more than one traitor," Piper muttered.

Her remark was met with yet another silence.

**Meh. This chapter wasn't that funny :/ Kind of boring, really, at least to me. *sigh* That's why I love Leo's POV :D**

**So, if you're in the mood, review! If you're not, cool! You're still pretty awesome for clicking on this story ;)**

**By the way, if you want, you can still tell me whose POV you want. I can't promise that I'll use it, because I might have already started the chapter by the time you review, or it just might not work for that particular part of the story.**

**So, yeah.**

**PEACE :D**


End file.
